


You Are My Sunshine

by pageofblood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, maybe some smut???, that wont be until later tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageofblood/pseuds/pageofblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has found himself in a shitty situation. His abusive boyfriend Caliborn wont leave him alone and his life has fallen into a rut. This all changes when he meets a unique stranger at a new record store who changes his life in the best of ways.</p>
<p>(more tags will be added as the story progresses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dirk and Jake fanficiton so I would really appreciate any and all comments or suggestions anyone has about the story or my writing. I am a college student so updates might be a little spaced sometimes but i'll try my best to keep it regular. I'm not sure how often I can update yet (like i said this is my first fic) so I'm sorry about that. I do have a plan for this fic though so hopefully all will go well. Thank you, the reader, for taking time to read this and I hope you enjoy

Dirk winced as the early morning light poured in from the window by his bed. Fuck, he thought to himself. Looks like it was time to start yet another day living the same shitty life he has found himself wrapped up in. As if to further instill feelings of dread of what the day had in store, he heard his boyfriend Caliborn make some sort of moaning noise in his sleep. _Sick fuck must be having some sort of gross dream_ , Dirk thought to himself. 

He sat up slowly as to not wake his partner and made the trek to his bathroom. There he examined himself in the mirror. Bruises covered his arms and chest and he had a bit of a split lip but it wasn’t too bad. He had had worse before, Caliborn must have been holding back last night.   
Dirk took a quick shower and slowly made his way to the kitchen to make himself some food before going to work. He was the sole moneymaker in their relationship, Caliborn quit his job working as a mechanic after he got fired for getting into a fight with one of his co workers. This is why he not only lives in Dirk’s small two room apartment, but also part of the reason he causes Dirk so much grief. He must be pretty bored nowadays with nothing to take up his free time. 

On the refrigerator Caliborn had left a note asking Dirk if he could go pick up some things from the local grocery store. Looks like Dirk is going to have to if he wants to keep him happy. 

Dirk took the list and exited his apartment. His friend Roxy lived next door and he ran into her in the hallway. 

“Dirk!! Is nice to see youuu!!” She slurred to him. 

“Fuck Rox its 9am why the hell are you drunk already?” He asked.

“Ohhhhh its just leffover drunk from last night. Jane came over and we got *Fucked up*” She smiled and then stumbled into her doorway. Dirk hoped that she would be alright but he couldn’t stay to see. He was late to work the previous morning because Caliborn thought it would be funny to hide his keys. He of course wouldn’t admit to hiding them, but your keys just don’t “end up” taped behind the toilet.   
With that, he was off. It was a short drive to the Best Buy that Dirk worked at given that his apartment is in the city. Dirk clocked in and began his work day.

He liked his job because it gave him a chance to work on technology in a safe Caliborn free environment. And it usually wasn’t too busy and when there are people around, they usually avoid asking him for help with things. Apparently his stoic expression and triangle sunglasses are a turn off to the general public. This is fine with him though. He isn’t a big fan of the general public himself. 

His work day went without anything particularly interesting happening and when it was time for him to finally go home, he clocked out and left without talking to anyone.   
He made his way to the grocery store and pick up the things Caliborn wanted him to get. When he got to the little shopping square that housed the supermarket, there was a bunch of signs and balloons about a new record store that had its grand opening today. Now Dirk wasn’t the biggest fan of music but he did have a few bands he listened to and it might be nice to drop in and see what the new addition to his city was like. He decided to go inside. 

The store was decorated very low key inside and out. It had mild colors like browns and blues for the walls and carpeting and everything was organized alphabetically. One band that Dirk had recently taken a liking to is one called “Twenty One Pilots” and he decided to head over to the T section to see if they had anything there. The store was pretty crowded and this made Dirk feel somewhat uncomfortable but he managed to make it to the isle he was gunning for. In the isle there was a man holding a couple of the records from Twenty One Pilots. Dirk hesitated for a moment and then approached him. 

“So you are a fan of Twenty One Pilots?” Dirk said to him attempting to make conversation. This stranger was rather odd looking to say the least. He was wearing khaki shorts, a t shirt and a green jacket. _Wow this guy has quite the getup_ , Dirk thought. When Dirk talked to him the stranger jumped and turned towards him. He looked startled for a second and then a huge dorky grin spread across his face. 

“No actually, I’m quite new to their stuff! A friend of mine recently suggested that I listen to them and I thought I might just take them up on that. I only moved to these parts a few days ago from out of the country, and my record player is the only thing currently in my possession capable of giving me musical entertainment. Those rascal movers lost a good half of my affects so I am still waiting to hear back from them. Figured I’d purchase a record or two in the meantime.”  
 _That explains why he seemed strange._ Dirk wonders where he came from but he doesn’t want to ask. He doesn’t actually care that much. 

“Well I would suggest getting their most recent album and Vessel is pretty good and upbeat. I personally am a pretty big fan of their first album but I don’t really know how much you would like it.” 

“Well thanks mate!! I really do appreciate your input. I guess it’s safe to assume that you are a fan? Haha well now I REALLY must listen to them.” He took two records and left to go check out. _How very strange indeed._ Dirk must admit that he did find the man to be rather interesting if nothing else. And a little cute if he was being honest with himself. 

Dirk grabbed one album and then left for the grocery store. He passed the stranger on the way out and he waved at Dirk, giving him a big smile again. This made Dirk crack a bit of a smile in response.  
He grabbed what he needed and then left the store. When he turned to walk back to his car he saw the stranger sitting outside on the curb. He saw Dirk coming and stood up.  
“Hello again! I am very sorry to bother you with this but I was hoping you might let me use your cell phone to call a cab home? I seemed to have left mine at home and you seemed nice enough..” the main trailed off towards the end of his sentence. He was obviously very embarrassed to be asking Dirk for help. 

Dirk paused and then replied “If you need a ride somewhere I wouldn’t mind driving you.”

“R-really?? That would be amazing! Thank you very much! My name is Jake by the way. Jake English” His dorky smile was really starting to make Dirk warm up to him. It was just so happy like this guy didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Dirk. And it’s no problem really. I just have to drop off this food at my apartment first” Dirk didn’t want to just leave the guy here to wait for a cab. And he couldn’t really wait with him. He had just purchased food that needed to be refrigerated.

The two got in Dirk’s car and took off toward Dirk’s apartment. The ride was rather awkward and quiet at first. Dirk decided he was going to try and make some small talk.   
“So English, Where are you from?” Dirk asked.

“I was born in an island off the coast of Florida! It was quite lovely there and green plants covered the landscape. I really loved it there” Jake seemed to be really excited at the mention of his home.

“Oh, well how come you moved here then? Texas sucks I fucking hate it here” Dirk tensed up his hands on the steering wheel. 

“I made the move because my dear Grandmother passed away last week. Everything there reminded me of her and I felt it would be better if I tackled a new adventure on my own. I chose to live here because my friend Jane lives here and I wanted to be close to her” Jake got quiet again after that and Dirk felt he shouldn’t say anything more than an I’m sorry for your loss which was met with more silence. He shouldn’t have asked.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally made it to Dirk’s apartment. 

“Could you stay here while I take this shit inside?” Dirk asked. 

“You are carrying quite a lot” Jake replied, “Why don’t you let me take some of this in with you?”

“No. Fuck no you can’t come in. I’m sorry” Dirk left the car without saying anything more. 

He opened the door of his apartment and carried everything inside. Caliborn was sprawled on his couch wearing his pajamas from the night before, watching something on Dirk’s TV. He turned his head when Dirk closed the door behind him.

“What the fuck took you so long” He snapped. Dirk winced. 

“Work ran late. I got your stuff from the store” Work didn’t really run late but Dirk did not want to have to explain the run in with Jake. Caliborn would definitely not approve.

Caliborn stared at him for a second and then frowned. _Fuck he doesn’t believe me_ , Dirk thought. He was in for it later. 

“Why don’t you just put the shit away and then come out here with me. I’m watching your pussy pony show. I thought you might appreciate that. I don’t really like it so far it’s kinda pathetic.” He yelled the last sentence as Dirk was already in the kitchen putting away the groceries that he bought.

“I actually have something else I need to do so can it wait until I come back?” Dirk yelled.

“Whatever I don’t give a fuck” Caliborn spit the words out. Fuck this whole thing must have really pissed him off. 

“Okay I’ll be back soon. I love you” Dirk said as he walked past him and out the front door.

“Drive safe” Caliborn said before the door closed. Ugh why did he have to say that? Caliborn really knows how to fuck with Dirk’s head. 

Dirk went back out to his car to take Jake home. He didn’t say anything to Jake when he got in the car other then asking him to give directions to his house. After about 5 minutes of driving Jake turned and stared at Dirk. 

“What?” Dirk asked in a salted voice.

“Are you alright Dirk?” Jake asked. He sounded really concerned. 

“I’m fine” Dirk said. He really didn’t want to tell this Jake guy anything. They just met at the store and Dirk wasn’t about to start dumping all of his problems on this poor stranger.   
The rest of the drive was silent except for Jake giving dirk the occasional direction leading to his house. 

The two eventually made it to Jake’s house but it took longer than normal because Jake was still getting used to finding his house, causing them to get lost a couple of times. 

“I really cannot thank you enough for the ride” Jake said as he was exiting Dirk’s vehicle. 

“It’s no problem. Maybe I’ll see you around” Dirk replied with a smirk. 

“Maybe indeed! Farewell” Jake said and then turned and ran into his house. Dirk waited until he had made it inside to leave. _What a weird guy Dirk thought._ He hoped that he would run into Jake again at some point. He liked the way he spoke it was very entertaining. And he had never met anyone from outside the country before. 

Dirk pulled out of Jake’s driveway and went back to his apartment.

\--

Once he got inside Caliborn was no longer watching the TV. Dirk didn’t really fucking care where he was though. He took off his shoes, hung up his keys, and made his way into his bedroom. 

When he walked inside and turned on the lights he was greeted with Caliborn sitting in his bed in the dark.

“What the fuck are you sitting here for?” Dirk asked him. It was a pretty weird thing to do and Caliborn hasn’t done anything like this before. A feeling of dread grew in Dirk’s stomach.

“You get your ass over here” Caliborn said as he got up and made his way towards Dirk who was still standing in the doorway. He grabbed Dirk’s wrist and pulled him over to the bed. He pushed him back so Dirk was lying on his back and then Caliborn pulled his collar up so he could kiss Dirk. Dirk didn’t really fight it as it would only make things worse. Caliborn bit into Dirk’s lip making Dirk cringe in pain. Blood gushed from the new wound. “Next time when I want you to watch TV with me you are going to fucking watch TV with me do you understand?” 

“Yes okay I’m sorry!” Dirk was holding some tissues that were next to the bed to his lip making his words sound warbled. 

“Who was that guy in your car earlier?” Caliborn must have looked out the window to see Dirk drive off with Jake.

“He was nobody just someone from the supermarket who needed a ride home. No big deal” Dirk explained. Fuck, he really didn’t need more things for Caliborn to be mad at him for. 

Caliborn slapped Dirk across the face and then grabbed his collar again pulling Dirk’s face close. “I'll tell you if something is a big deal or not” He spat the words out getting saliva on Dirk’s glasses. 

He then pushed Dirk down and stormed out of the apartment. He was most likely headed to the closest bar to get drunk. Dirk hoped he would stay there all night.


End file.
